The Artist and The Muse
by bellavida0213
Summary: Inter-connecting oneshots/drabbles based on Klaus, the artist and his inspiration, Bonnie. Klonnie!
**A/N: Hello Everyone, please enjoy this lil one shot that been floating in my mind a few weeks now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement intended.**

Klaus glanced down at the sinfully beautiful woman next to him as they made their way to his London flat. It had been three months since he last laid eyes on her and tonight he planned on relishing in the artist in him as he painted every hill and valley of her body trying to capture her soul.

He could still remember every detail of the day he met her. From the way her hair blew in the wind to the delectable smell of spice floating off her skin as she sat in front of him outside a local café in the heart of New Orleans.

She had answered an ad of his for some modeling work. Saying she needed the money to break out of her shell and travel the world. He had used models in the past and when he went through a dry spell, he thought maybe a model would help bring life to his art. He just wasn't prepared for her to not only breath life to his art but to him as well, with her asymmetric smile, her hauntingly green eyes, witty banter and feminine strength.

He was pulled into her gravity the moment he laid eyes on her. The free fall into the unknown had him scared and an equally intrigued. He was so taken to her that he labeled her as his muse and not just a model. She was true inspiration. Inspiring him to see the world around them through her hopeful eyes and not his cynical ones.

Since that first meeting he had played a game of cat and mouse with himself. Chasing to opening up to her and sharing unseen parts of himself to then hiding himself off from her. When she had confess feelings, he hid himself by rejecting her. He was afraid that he wouldn't know how to love her properly this being the first time he'd a truly been in love.

With that rejection she had terminated her employment with him and he had fled to familiar pastures. Thus ending his ability to capture true life in his artwork.

Now has he'd held her hand to guide her to the lift of his flat, his mind was now quiet and receptive to be inspired by the tragically beautiful woman next to him.

Once at his door he turned to survey her face to get a read of her emotions. The emotions that fleeted across her face was whispering to him to capture her on film.

When they proceeded in, he instructed her to disrobe and lay in the sheet that scattered across the single mattress that made up his bed. As she did so, he decided to break the silence that hung between the two since they left the pub a few blocks away.

"I wanted to thank you, Bonnie for agreeing to work with me again. I know we parted on less than friendly terms so I'm truly appreciative for you coming across the pond to do this." Klaus said sincerely.

Gracing him with a wicked smirk, Bonnie replied coolly "Well the money and the free trip helped."

Klaus smiled at her reply as he took off his shirt out of habit. When he began to work with her to calm her nerves about being naked in front of him, he would half undressed himself.

Grabbing his antique camera, he started clink away as she laid there with a cigarette in her mouth.

"What are we going for tonight?" Bonnie suddenly asked.

"A sinfully wicked woman smoking a cigarette after a round of sex."

"Ummm, well let me ruffle myself up a little."

Klaus kept clink as she leaned up and tossed her hair from side to side and back and forth to create bedridden hair. Once done she laid back down with her right leg laying across her bent knee. She puffed away at the clinking of his camera.

After taken more than two dozen pictures, Klaus was not satisfied with the images he was capturing. There was something missing.

He stepped up to the edge of the mattress to get a closer look. His face scrunched has his head tilted to exam different angles.

"Would you like me to try a different pose?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know if that is going to make a difference, love. I don't seem to be able to grasp the true essence of you being completely satisfied."

Lifting up to her knees, Bonnie placed a soft kiss under his belly button.

Klaus face jerked down to hers the moment he felt contact leaving him speechless.

"What do you need to grasp it?" She said kissing his lower stomach again.

He looked deeply into her eyes before closing his briefly and inhaling and exhaling a deep breath.

"I...I can't capture the realness of a moment I don't personally know. I don't know the softness of her skin, the feel of your valleys and curves and how they flow into each other, the way your breath hitches if I touch a sensitive spot or the face you make when climaxing. I don't know these things to be able to get their true essence.

The breathless looked that graced her face need to be captured because it was a genuine moment. The words that flowed out his mouth had stolen her breath. He lifted his camera is clicked. Moment captured.

Kissing his stomach again, Bonnie laid back and untuck her legs from under her.

"Then learn...learn the smoothness of my skin under your fingertips, the way my curves and valleys fit in your strong callous hands." Bonnie lifted her small right foot and placed it on his abs.

"Learn the spots to kiss and nip that have me arching into your hard body above mine." the sheet that was lying across her was slowly slid down her caramel thighs stopping before the v between her legs.

"Learned the sound of my voice when I breathlessly moan your name as I climax around you." she exposed her bare breast from under the sheet.

"Truly learn my body than." the remaining sheet was slide off, baring her body for the taken.

Dropping to his knees on the mattress, Klaus tentatively traced her bottom lip with his thumb smearing her red lipstick off her lip. Glancing into her emerald eyes, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her plump lips.

Pulling back, he ran his hand down the front of her dainty throat to the side of her full breast. He cupped it testing the weight of it in his hand. His hand then followed the dip of her waist to the swell of her hip. Once he reach her soft thighs he gripped them tightly as images flowed through his mind of those thighs wrapped around his waist.

His eyes lifted to her face to study the effect his touched had on her. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and an emotion that he also shared with her. His eyes lowered to her cupid's bow lips and watched as her lower lip was in a death grip in between her teeth. When the lip was removed from it's imprisonment he bent down a kissed it. The kiss started off slow and lazy and eagerly progressed to fiery and passionate as tongues met and battled. He swirled his tongue in her mouth tasting brown sugar and spice. When the need of air slammed into him, he reluctantly pulled back a placed butterfly kisses along her jawline. Pulling back, he repeated his previous exploration on her other side.

When he was done getting acquainted with the curves of her body, he moved on to her soft skin. He traced the outline of her lips and then slowly dragged his pointer finger down the middle of her body only stopping when he reach the top of her mound. As he did this he kissed down the pebbled skin left in his finger's wake.

While he kissed and nipped at her skin, Bonnie began to run her fingers through his curls. When he touch a particular sensitive spot, she gripped his hair and arched into him. He placed soft kisses on her mound and down her inner thighs.

Moving back up her thighs, he kissed her clit before swiping it with his tongue. When his tongue met her clit, Bonnie let out a breathless moan.

He alternated between swirling his tongue and sucking on her pearl. The louder her moans became the faster his tongue swirled and harder he sucked.

When her breath started to hitch he reached up a slide two fingers into her. He pumped in and out as he started to nibble at her clit. With the curl of his fingers to hit her g-spot, she came with a silent scream. He lapped up all the juice she had to give.

Given her clit one last kiss, he slowly pulled his fingers out and stuff them in his mouth to taste her essence.

Staring deep into her eyes, he leaned forward and kissed her soft lips.

Soft hands cupped his face and brought it down to meet her's. Klaus lightly place his forehead on hers before whispering on her lips.

"I have wanted to kiss and explore you since the day I met you. But you were like the forbidden fruit, untouchable."

"I'm very much touchable and receptive." Bonnie smirked at him and kissed his lips.

"You were untouchable to me. I never want to sully you, love."

"Don't speak like that. Continue to explore, I want to feel you...all of you." She gripped his hair and pulled his head down to snake her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue. Klaus ended the kiss a few moments later with a nip to her lower lip. He lifted himself to his knees and began to unbutton his jeans. Once unbutton he stood to lower his jeans to the floor and kick them off.

With them off, he lowered himself back between her creamy thighs. Taking his harden cock in his hand, he glided it in between her lower lips repeatedly. Feeling her silky wetness on his cock he closed his eyes, savoring the feel. When his rod was completely coated in her essence he began to slowly, inch for inch guided himself into her tightness.

When he was fully seated in her he kissed her forehead and the tip of her button nose before he slowly began to stroke in and out of her.

He was mesmerised by the way her eyes rolled in the back of head each time he hit her spot. They way she bite her lower lip when he thrusted deep into her abyss. The rise and fall of her chest. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and nor did he want to.

Feeling her nails scratch at his back he picked up the pace and deepened his thrust. Their bodies moved together chasing their end. She arched into him throwing her head back in a earth shattering scream. Feeling her release around him he had no choice but to follow suit emptying himself into her.

Klaus collapsed on her kissing deep on the neck before roll off of her.

Bonnie glanced at Klaus and reached a shaky hand to his cheek.

"That was...was…"

"Beautiful." Klaus finished for her. "It was art in the purest form, love."

"Yeah." a shy smile spread across her face. "Now I really need a smoke."

A laugh escaped Klaus before he reached for a cig to share with her.

Bonnie pushed Klaus onto his back to straddle his waist. She took the cigarette from his lips bringing it to hers pulling a deep drag from it.

"Were you able to learn my body or do you need more time to explore" she said, releasing the smoke slowly.

"I was greatly educate but I will be exploring more."

"There will be no objections from me. Learn all my secrets."

"And I will." Klaus stated confidently "I appreciate you coming back. I need you in more ways than one and not just as my muse.

"I want to be more too. You've known this."

"I know. I never felt this before. I feel alive with you. I don't want this to end. I want us to explore each other not just physically but emotionally and mentally."

Bonnie nodded and shared a radiant smile with him before leaning down and sealing the promise of love with a kiss.

 **A/N:** **Please review/comment. Let me know how you like this particular couple. I'm planning on adding more oneshots of them. I hope I didn't do too bad on the smut. It's the first time I wrote anything like that. All the mistakes were mines.**


End file.
